


A Second Too Late

by crzysl0ts



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Asta Needs a Hug (Black Clover), Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), Character Death, Death, Heavy Angst, also like if he is ur comofrt character leave now, also poor yuno, asta r u cold, give themboth a hug, he dies lol, mans just wanted him brother, poor asta, stan yami btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzysl0ts/pseuds/crzysl0ts
Summary: This isn't the first time Asta has gotten terribly injured - close to death - but this was the first time everyone came just a second too late.
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 50





	A Second Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Thanks for coming to read my fic! I got pretty bored and when i was watching the show i saw the scene that said "Yuno hasnt cried once since that day" and i was like "ah shit, now i gotta do it". But seriously, thank you! My writing isnt the best but a bit of practice wont hurt! I am a huge asta simp btw so like other asta simps.. wanna join my cult?

_ “I didn't know I found my rival.” _

Asta and Yuno had always been close. Abandoned together, grew up in the same church together, and just were always stuck together like two peas in a pod. Yuno was a huge crybaby, and Asta was the fighter. He was always protecting Yuno whenever he began crying. The second those tears came, Asta was right at by his side. He was “spunky” as Father liked to call it. Asta was energetic, loud, and abnormal. Even if he grew up without any magic power, that never discouraged the boy. He still stayed the same always; same old Asta. He was sure his grimoire would maybe spark a bit of magic in him, but when the time came, nothing. When they were younger, maybe around six years old, Yuno had simply ceased his nonstop crying. That snowy day when Asta got himself beaten up so bad he fell unconscious just to protect Yuno; he hadn’t cried since. Maybe it had awakened something inside of him. He wouldn’t cry for the sake of Asta. He would become the wizard king and beat his rival. That’s what he had promised. ~~_"You are my rival, Asta."_~~

* * *

_ “I didn’t know you could make it into the magic knights.” _

Finally, the time came, The Magic Knights Entrance Exam. The two had travelled all the way from Hage to the kingdom. Two peasants from the boonies trying to become the wizard king. Asta really made himself look like a loser, but there was more than what meets the eye, and Yuno knew that. His grimoire was dirty, old, and looked ancient. No magical power whatsoever. He was simply a loser that beat the “oh-so-strong” Sekke. His anti-magic sword and a bit of his physical strength was all it took to defeat his enemy. Asta seemed proud of this fact though. He surprised everyone in the stadium. Gasps, ooh’s, and ahh’s all around. Yuno wasn’t surprised. He knew Asta had potential, and he wouldn’t let his rival get beaten so easily. The two made their way out of the stadium to head to their new squads. Asta in the Black Bulls, Yuno in Golden Dawn. This was their first step on becoming the wizard king. The two walked with pride, knowing the training would never stop if they wanted to defeat each other. ~~_"Please don't leave me"_~~

* * *

_ “I didn’t know you could be more powerful than me.” _

He sliced the giant sword with ease; Asta cut it without breaking a sweat. The huge, diamond sword was nothing compared to Asta’s anti-magic sword. Split right in half. Yuno was so shocked. He knew Asta was strong, but Yuno didn't know that he could be better than him, especially in a situation like this one. With Mimosa injured, the rest of them were helping her. He seemed livid with Yuno for a moment. How could he have almost let himself die like that? He couldn't help a smile. His smile broadened, spread across his cheeks. Right. He should've thought about it from Asta's point of view. This enemy is strong, but not strong enough for me. Let's do this Asta. He pulled out his grimoire, ready to fight. Fortunately, no one noticed his smile. He was ready to fight. Asta was on the same page, ready to fight. His sword in hand, he gripped it tight, and took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

-

The whole group escaped that dungeon alive and completed their mission. Maybe Golden Dawn wasn't as bad as they had originally thought. Yuno glanced at Asta, who was breathing heavy with many open wounds. He turned away to chuckle. Same old Asta. ~~_"You can't leave me."_~~

* * *

_"I didn't know."_

I didn't know this would happen. I didn't know you'd leave me so soon. I thought you were supposed to become the wizard king. I thought you were supposed to be the strongest, and beat me. Come on, wake up. Wake up please. Open your eyes. Tell me you're okay. Tell me you hate me, that I'm a cry baby, make fun of me, whatever just please wake up. We all miss you. Yami misses you, Noelle misses you, Mimosa misses you, even Klaus wants you back. Please...open your eyes. Come on, please. You were the Black Bulls best. Their eccentric little, annoying fighter. Open...your eyes...please. Race me back to the church, yell at Father for not believing in you, tell the village how you're going to be the best Wizard King. Please. I want my brother back. We all want you back. So, please, Asta.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo! SO, i decided to make the main part in the second chapter so for now you'll just have to wait, but here's this!


End file.
